


Firestar! A Lakeside Musical

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: (kind of), But with the characters and setting of Warriors, Gen, It's literally just the songs from Hamilton, Songfic, They're not even in any specific order, Warriors AU, kind of, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does an tomcat, orphan, kittypet, bred and raised to live with Twolegs, found in the middle of a clearing in the Thunderclan Territory, by Graystripe and Bluestar, weak, soft, grow up to be the best leader ThunderClan could ever speak of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breezepelt Refuted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, if you couldn't tell from the tags, the title, or the description, this is a very self-indulgent Warriors AU songfic- basically a parody of Hamilton, but with the characters from Warriors! These stories won't be in any particular order (except maybe easiest to write to hardest.) Expect updates often, as I have a lot of plotbunnies.

_ (All cats are at a Gathering at Fourtrees. Apprentices and warriors from all the clans are crowded around Breezepelt.) _

**BREEZEPELT** : Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Breezepelt, and I present “Free Thoughts on the Clans’ Relationship with the Dark Forest”! 

Heed not the rabble who scream for a battle, they have not your interest at heart.

**LIONBLAZE** _ (to Jayfeather) _ : Oh my god, tear this dude apart.

**BREEZEPELT** : Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution, don’t let them lead you astray.

Firestar does not speak for me-

**HOLLYLEAF (** _ to JAYFEATHER) _ : Let him be.

**BREEZEPELT** : We’re playing a dangerous game. The Place of No Stars has no kindness, for shame, for shame! 

_ (JAYFEATHER jumps up onto the rock Breezepelt is standing on. Breezepelt looks alarmed.) _

**JAYFEATHER** :                                                                                                 **BREEZEPELT** :

Yo. He’d have you all unravel                                                                         Heed not the rabble

At the first screams of “battle!”                                                                      Who scream for a battle

The have-nots are gonna win this!                                                                They have not your interest

It’s hard to listen to you with                                                                        At heart.

a straight face.

Chaos and bloodshed                                                                                   Chaos and bloodshed

Already happened- think                                                                              Are not a solution

Of all we’ve lost, and at                                                                                 Don’t let them lead

what cost, and remember                                                                             You astray.

Sol, and you talk about

Firestar!                                                                                                        Firestar does not speak

                                                                                                                    for me-

Crow-food speaks more 

eloquently than thee!                                                                                   We’re playing a dangerous

But strangely the worms                                                                              game.

are the same…

                                                                                                                   The Place Of No Stars has

                                                                                                                   no kindness-

I can smell them coming,

even through my blindness!

                                                                                                                   For shame!

For Starclan!

                                                                                                                   For shaaaaaaaaaaaaame!

**ALL** : For the Four Clans!

 

**BREEZEPELT** : Heed-

**JAYFEATHER** : If you say the same old thing again I’m gonna

**BREEZEPELT and JAYFEATHER** : Scream-

**JAYFEATHER** : Honestly, look at me, don’t repeat-

**BREEZEPELT** : Have not your interests-

**JAYFEATHER** : Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me! 

_ (All cats laugh.) _

Why should some dead cats across the sky bring us down, or even try?

**LEAFPOOL** : Jayfeather-  _ (She is clearly uncomfortable [well duh, she’s watching a one-sided rap battle between her illegitimate son and her stepson] and trying to diffuse the situation.) _

**JAYFEATHER** : No, Leafpool! I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties!


	2. You'll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigerstar's back. And this time, it's personal.

_(TIGERCLAW is standing alone in the battle clearing. The sun is setting, casting a glow on him that makes him look very evil. He is pacing back and forth, but in a suave way, not a worried way. He looks left and right before beginning to sing.)_

**TIGERCLAW:** You say

My leadership isn't a risk that you're willing to take

Too bad!

It's something you need if you want our clan to survive.

Why so sad?

You know we can make an arrangement if you realize I'm better for your clan.

And despite Firestar's accusations, I'm your man...

You'll be mine, you will see

You'll realize that you belong to me.

You'll be mine, time will tell

You'll realize that I will serve you well.

Some Clans rise, others fall

You'll be stronger if you're at my call

And when push comes to shove,

I will send a group of rogues and loners to remind you of my love!

 

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da da dat dat da ya da

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da da dat dat da...

You say that I'm too vicious

And you can't go on...

Trust me, you won't be complaining

When Bluestar's gone!

And no, don't change the subject

Cuz you're my favorite subjects!

My sweet, submissive subjects

My pureClan, loyal subjects

Forever...

And ever...

And ever and ever and ever...

You'll be mine, that's for sure

I will fight the fight and win the war

For your love, for your praise

And I'll lead you till my dying days

Bluestar's mad, can't you see?

You'll be stronger when you're led by me!

And when push comes to shove...

I will kill your darling Bluestar

To remind you

Of

My 

Love.

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da da dat dat da ya da

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da da dat-

Everybody!

**ALL CATS (except BLUESTAR, FIRESTAR):** Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da da dat dat da ya da

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da da dat dat da ya da!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. The letters "d" and "a" don't look real anymore.  
> Okay can I just say that this entire fic started when I was high on Dramamine on a car ride through Barcelona and had a vision/dream about Tigerstar in a crown walking back and forth at Fourtrees doing the "ya da da dat da" thing. This chapter takes place back around book 3, when he's already got the plans to kill Bluestar, but hasn't been exiled yet. Just pretend that he already knew all the stuff he was going to do with dogs and Bloodclan, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! The spacing on this one was hard...  
> One thing- I know it seems like it should be Lionblaze up there fighting with Breezepelt, but then I couldn't find a rhyme for "mercy" or "kindness", and "blindness" worked. Sooo...  
> I honestly prefer blunt constructive criticism to comments gushing over how amazing my work is, so please, CC away!  
> Also, this was un-beta'd... *cough* *cough*


End file.
